One step forward
by Team Foster-Keefe 4 Ever
Summary: This is just about my OC Razi Bree! Its just for fun so don't expect some super complex thing! I might not update this very often. I'm going to focus more on my stories Beating Heart and Forever And Always.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ms. Razi Bree!" Mr. Knoll shouted from across the room. "You should not be talking to your friends during my class!"

"Whatever," I mumbled as I took a seat. I have never been normal. I don't remember anything in my life before I was 6. It's like the memories had been taken. But that's stupid.

When I stated first grade, I was the smartest kid in class. I would here everyone say "She is too smart for her own good,"

I was immediately moved to third grade. I didn't like it. So I decided I would pretend to be dumb. I started never raising my hand. And when I did, I would say the wrong answer. It's not that I didn't know the right answer; I just didn't feel like putting in the effort. I got terrible grades. And I got held back for four years.

I should be in ninth grade, but I'm in eighth. I never pay attention in class. I already know all the stuff. On tests, I do just well enough to pass.

But that's not the only weird thing about me. Sometime, parts of me disappear. It sounds cool, but it's hard to not be invisible. Sometimes it's great for ditching though. I guess there's a good side and a bad side to things.

"Razi, he's asking you!" My best friend Ellie Rose whispered to me, drawing me back to reality.

"Oh um, 62!" I shouted.

Mr. Knolls eyes narrowed. "This is science class Razi, not math. Now what is imitation of sound in words?" He asked me.

"Onomatopoeia," I sighed.

Ellie nudged me. "Good job!" She whispered. She always congratulated me when I got answers right. It was a very rare occurrence.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Mr. Knoll asked us.

"No Mr. Knoll!" Ellie shouted, shaking her head so furiously her long blonde hair slapped my face. Multiple times.

I don't know what happened the rest of the day. I honestly wasn't paying attention. The only thing I know happened was my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Venill, gave us our report cards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was walking down the streets of San Diego with Ellie, clutching my repot card with a death grip.

"Relax Razi! Your knuckles are white!" Ellie exclaimed.

I loosened my grip just a tad. I knew I calculated the perfect scores I needed to pass, but I was still a little nervous.

"Bye!" Ellie said, as she walked across the quiet street. Only a few more houses down.

I banged on the bright red door. I knew it was unlocked, but it annoyed my mom so I did it anyways.

"Come in," My mom said through a sigh. Then her big brown eyes wandered to the envelope in my hand. "What's this?" She asked trying to pry it out of my hand.

I shoved the repot card in her face. "Open it up and you will see," I said not so enthusiastically.

We walked into the living room and I sat next to her on our fluffy light gray couch. She gently ripped the envelope open and frowned. "This is interesting," She said scanning the slip of paper up and down. She then handed it to me.

I assumed the worst and quickly dashed up to my room and slammed the door shut.

Then I looked down. This isn't a report card. It was a note written in loopy writing.

Dear Razi,

My name is Councilor Bronte. It we must meet with you. Head to your school tomorrow early. Thank you for your time.

-Bronte

Weird. But something about this makes sense. It's tickling the back of my mind. I think I'm going to do it. But only with Ellie. I may act brave, but this is a little much, even for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up today super excited. My mom was at the restaurant but I made sure to give her a super big hug before she left just in case…

She didn't know I was going to do this. I couldn't tell her.

I got changed into a black sweatshirt with a big red rose on the front and some galaxy print leggings.

I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and gobbled them up in seconds. I raced out the door to Ellie's house.

I rang the doorbell about 50 times before she finally came out. She wore a purple soccer jersey and some short black shorts. "Hey," She said flatly. I could see she was worried. Her usually bright mint green eyes looked faded.

"It'll be okay!" I said grabbing her wrist. I dragged her to the main courtyard of Windenburg Middle School.

A boy with shaggy strawberry blonde hair stared at us with periwinkle eyes. I had never seen him before, and trust me, I know _everyone_ at this school. He was also way too cute for me to miss.

He really didn't look like he would be named Councilor Bronte though. But I can be wrong.

He flashed a smile at us. He had to perfect dimples and it lit up his whole face.

"Are you Razi?" He asked looking straight at me. My cheeks flushed red as I looked back at him.

"Yeah. _You_ are Councilor Bronte?" I asked. He shook his head

"Nope. My name is Dex! And who is this?" He said looking at Ellie. He had to tilt his head down because she was so short.

"Ellie Rose. And I don't like to be late for class. You don't seem like a creep though so I'm trusting you with her," She said giving me a hug then dashing through the front doors of the school.

I looked at the boy. He wore weird clothes. "What's with the fancy stuff?" I asked him.

He looked weirdly at me then he just laughed in response.

"Okay well it's time to go!" He said. He pulled out a long stick with a shiny clear crystal at the end.

A beam of light shot from the sky. "Hold my hand," He said. I could see his cheeks were a little pinker than before. I was really nervous but I tried to play it cool. I shrugged and loosely grabbed his hand.

Then we stepped into the beam of light.


End file.
